Now that you re back
by JessYazoo
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi had a lovers affair before his death. Hiro finds Tadashi s DNA hidden in Baymax and tries to clone him back to life but nobody must know that Tadashi never actually died. Wasabi is the only one who knows and plans to take him back while Fred and Hiro try to clone Tadashi, can Tadashi come back after all that has happened? Hiro x Tadashi love romance incest sweet
1. Chapter 1

Okay it is quiet the hard theme for a fic but I promise to keep it as nice and lovly as I can ´cause I originally imagened it to be the sweet story but still with winking eye content. Please enjoy. Again, if you don´t like the genre, the pairing, gay love and incest than don´t read. Note, _when written like this is internal thoughts,_ **like this normal dialoge** ** _and like this for Tadashi´s dialouge._** Thanks!

 _It still hurts sometimes, it has already been a year and it still hurts the same._ Hiro stood infront of the grave, the new baymax next to him still with Tadashi´s memory card. That was all that was left besides some clothes Hiro managed to hide from aunt Cass and most of Tadashi´s personal objects. Aunt Cass thought it would be best to throw it all out but Hiro just wouldn´t let that happen, at least not yet. **Hiro´s heart level seems unregular, might this be because of the emotional attachment? Should we leave?** Hiro looked up and got up from his crouched position on the floor. **No, it´s okay...** Hiro tried to pull up a smile. **This situation states that I must preform a hug** Baymax inched closer and streached out his soft chubby arms. Hiro didn´t hesitate and hugged Baymax as hard as his arms could bare it. **Tadashi...** _I love you._ Baymax petted his head softly as to comfort him, it worked a bit it made Hiro feel a bit better, just a bit, maybe enough to lie and say "okay".

 **Baymax?** Hiro looked up, **Yes Hiro?** Hiro pushed away a bit. **Lets go.** Baymax grabbed Hiro´s hand and headed out of the graveyard.

- **Sorry guys, I´m not in the mood today.. I won´t go to class.**

Was the text message he sent to the group before turning off his phone. He wasn´t completely depressed or anything, _It´s just, i want to be alone._ He thought to himself as he walked home. On his way those who knew about Tadashi´s day just looked akward at Hiro as if they didn´t or couldn´t find the word to say. Didn´t blame them, it was tough, asn even more because they didn´t know the truth. The truth about what had happened three nights before that tragic night.

Hiro walked up to his room, Aunt Cass was out. Once upstairs with Baymax close behind Hiro sat at Tadashi´s bed. He caressed the sheets. it had been a while since they had stopped smelling like Tadashi. Hiro had cried the day he noticed they didn´t smell anymore, wishing, wishig he had just smelled them more. His hand stopped at the right corner. _Oh, right._ it was THAT corner, the corner where everything started, Hiro laid back and remembered the last of Tadashi.

It was late at night, Tadashi had gone out with friends and Hiro had finally decided to tell Tadashi his fellings regardless of the consecuences. Tadashi came home later than expected. Hiro had standed him up and tld him he loved him but not as brithers but as lovers. The moment lovers excaped Hiro´s lips Tadashi had gone pale and tense. Eyes widdened while other eyes filled with nervous tears. Tadashi had told him it was wrong, brothers could not be lovers. Hiro cried. He knew it, Tadashi didn´t feel the same. Tadashi droped to his knees, hugged Hiro and begged for his forgiveness. "I´m sorry Hiro, but, I feel the same! Forgve me! Forgive me I have ruined your life!" was what left Tadashi´s lips as tears dripped through Hiro´s shirt. He had petted Tadashi and said again how much he loved him.

Tadashi had brought his lips to Hiro´s and Hiro didn´t resist the urge of the kiss. As it deepend Hiro felt the edge of the bed at his legs. Before he knew it Tadashi was taking him to the bed. As they slowly kissed and caressed each other Hiro couldn´t contain his happiness and Tadashi seemed to feel the same. All they did that night was kiss and touch. Those were Hiro´s firts 4 and only orgasmin and the best. Hiro had tasted Tadashi´s cum and Tadashi´s Hiro´s cum. Hiro for a moment wanted more but he knew how guilty Tadashi must feel so he just let it that way. He slept in Tadashi´s arms in pure bliss and in the morning Hiro recived his goodmorning french kiss. A true bliss. Just like newly weds. The kisses continued after that but makeing out was almost impossible since they might be heard so Tadashi promised that after the presentation he would go with Hiro alone on a midnight date. A date that was never to be fufilled. Tadashi died the night before their date and all bliss died with him.

Hiro´s eyes snapped open from the lovely eire and tears flowed down as rivers. _Don´t worry Tadashi, I won´t forget,, never, I will always love you._ **Never Tadashi, never will I forget** \- snif- **I love you**.. His word faded as he cried with Tadashi´s cap in his trembleing arms while being held by the worried Baymax at the edge of the bed, the edge were Tadashi had once given Hiro his warmth.

Thanks for reading promise chapter 2 is coming up! Thanks if you like please continue to read. It´s a sad and kind of short chapter but I am short of time tonight and I see it more as a juicy introduction for the rest of this lovely fic. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, as promised, here is the next chapter. Yet AGAIN if you don´t like then don´t read. Just a regular warning. May be not apropiate for those of a weak heart or who are very sentimental ´cause this could get heartbreaking. That said, enjoy the love.

Mochi was the first furry face he saw that morning. _Morning?..._ Hiro peeked at the clock _... Oh, it is morning._ It was a cool Saturday morning. A note on the fridge said that Aunt Cass was out, her job would make her travel for 2 weeks. She had mentioned it earlier but if it wasn´t for that note on the fridge Hiro would´ve forgotten all about it.

 **-Hey buddi, it´s Fred! So, ya going to stay with me till your aunt comes back?**

 _Right, Fred._ Fred had offered to let Hiro stay at his place so Hiro wouldn´t have to stay home alone. Baymax was still charging in sleep mode so Hiro packed with 2 weeks clothing, a few things and put Mochi in his travel cage. Mochi just couldn´t stay home alone. Once Baymax was up and ready to go they went to Fred´s house on the car his dad sent. A very dashing black car, big, though with Baymax in it it didný seem so. The ride was slow. All Hiro did was look out the window as the cars blurred by. Today was still a hard day for him bt maybe with Fred around things would be a lot smoother. He hoped.

 **Heey! Hiroo my maaan!** Fred scooped Hiro in a bear hug and Hiro let out a laugh. **Jajaja it´s good to see you too Fred!** Once he let Hiro go Fred was bear hugged by baymax. **Whoa! Jajaja hey Baymax what´s up?** Baymax let go **I believe there is a roof up** \- he pointed at the ceiling. **Pff yeah! that too.** Fred fixed his shirt down and extended his arms out- **Mi casa es tu casa! Please come in! So let me show you your rooms for the stay.** He grabbed Hiro´s arm and raced forward. Baymax took a second before "running" after them. After running up the flight of stairs and crossing 10 doors they got to a door right next to Fred´s room. **Here it is! I got you the room next to mine so it would be a lot more fun.** Hiro smiled, **Thanks Fred.** A smile that made Fred a bit sad. **Oh! Right! YOU** \- pointed at Hiro with both hands- **start to unpack. I have to take Baymax somewhere.** Fred grasped Baymax´s arm. **Oh, and be in this direccion in 30 seconds.** He handed Hiro a piece of paper. Hiro´s head snapped up **30 seconds? I can´t unpack that fast!** Fred was already halfway through the corridor. **Well then... erm... Unpack what you can and run over there AFTER you can´t see or hear us anymore!** Fred dashed out of sight with Baymax. **"Hear" them?** Hiro´s brows knitted together. A loud breaking sound was heard in the direction where Fred and Baymax were headed, followed by a shirek and a whole symphony of rukus. **Oh, now I get it.** He let out a small giggle. It was nice to laugh dispite his pain.

The doors opened to reveal a big room with a four posted red bed, wooden floors, a white couch in the center of the room that faced a large LED Tv on a brick wall, a door (probably a bathroom) and an opened empty closet. Hiro remembered about the "direction" and streched out the sheet of paper. It was a map of the top floor and had a route traced out in red crayola and led to a big room. Hiro but his bags on the bed and only set out Baymax´s charging system since it was the only thing he could unpack fast enough to go to that mysterious place and he opened Mochies travel cage to see the cat jump out, climb on the bed and prepare to sleep while purring. _Okay, that´s done... And just on time._ he put his cellphone on the bed after looking at the time and walked out of the room closing the doors behind him, he didn´t want Mochi going out and making a whole mess. _Okay soo... walk to the left._ He followed the maps instructions without fail because any mistake and he could get lost. _Now, where to?_ The map led to a door that didn´t exist. It was a dead end. _What? Did I go wrong?_ He looked at the map over and over again but there was no mistake THIS IS the right path. Hiro took a good look at the wall and quickly noticed a change in the wallpapers pattern and formed a strange outline of a square... Definitely Fred´s clumsy work. Hiro smiled and touched the square that started 2 feet from the floor.

With a strange "Pshhhh" the square was removed from the wall and fell at Hiro´s feet. Hiro jumped back before he was hit by was a tunnel with white walls and a light at the aparent end. Hiro just smiled widder. He crawled in and after he started to crawl the square placed itself back to it´s original place closeing the tunnel. _Guess I can only go forward from now on._ He crawled and the further he went the brighter the light became. Almost blinding. Hiro kept going until.. **Uff!** the floor had ended and hiro fell to another ground. He felt Baymax lift him and he coughed at the rescent dust lifeted from his fall, or so it seemed. **Baymax?** \- he looked up- **Fred? What is this? Is that a smoke machine?** There was a loud bump as the smoke cleared. A person was ahead surrounded by a large computer, like the tipe you see in space ships or Star Wars, soemthing like that. The person was wearing a cloak and behind him was a large cilindric figure covered in in a deep blue velvet cloth or maybe it was a blanket?

 **Behold! My... CLONING MACHINE!** Fred anounced as the blanket fell and there was a large glass cilider big enough for 3 people to walk in easily. Hiro looked up surprised. Baymax let go and Hiro took a few steps forward. **You did this?** Fred laughed as Hiro walked around to get a better view of everything. **Yeah! Well, sort of. I got the idea and Baymax helped. Seems like I have talent!** Hiro turned utterly surprised. **Okay, maybe Wasabi helped a bit... And so did Go Go... Aaaand MAYBE Honey Lemon guided me but that´s not the point. The point is I kind of built this!** Fred smiled a real toothy smile, like he couldn´t contain his excitement. Hiro just laughed. **Well then, great job Fred!** Fred gave a small "Yes!" punch in the air. **But I have to ask, why? It´s a great idea but why would you need a cloning machine?** Fred stopped his happy dance and straitened his cloak. **Well you see I had a dream** \- his arms gestured a landscape- **and in that dream were there was a thousand Freds and we all ate pizza.** Hiro lifted an eyebrow. **Okay, maybe that is stupid. You want the truth?** Fred´s face became serious, he gestured t the chair near Hiro. Hiro sat on the chair and turned it to face Fred now even more intrigued. Fred took a deep breath and Baymax walked towards Hiro. **Okay so I haven´t told anyone yet, only the people in this room know.** Hiro looked around Baymax to see Fred´s face. **What do you mean Fred?** Fred stood strait, **Remember that 4 weeks from now you brought Baymax to the lab because he kept gliching?** -Hiro nodded- **Well, while you and the guys left to the next deparment for pieces I thought I might take a look at Baymax and when I opened him and took out his memory card it ... well... fell. And when it fell 3 hair strands fell out. I kept them and quickly fixed everything before you guys came back. I ran from there to the genetics department across campus and asked them to examen 1 of the 3 hairs. They gave me a speciaal plastic bag for the resting 2.** Baymax handed him a plastic bag sealed with 2 dark hairs in it. Hiro looked up puzzeled. **Well, they´re Tadashi´s.** Hiro froze. **And they told me that by looking at the other 2 under the microscope there was a 98% chance they´re also from Tadashi. I erased the files and I even used a prototype memory eraser and made this with the excuse that I wanted to build something too.. Look, Tadashi told me about, well, you know... the type of relationship you had. He only trusted me with the secret ´cause he said I was the most likely to understand without freaking out. And I know how much you loved Tadashi so, well, I had to try to bring both of my friends back.** Hiro´s eyes teared. **It´s just you´re not the same since Tadashi´s death anniversary came close and I though: Hey, if high tech can make us superheros can´t it bring Tadashi back? Well the answer is YES. But I don´t know if it works and we only have 2 tries and a 2% that** **those** \- he pointed at the bag in Hiro´s hand- **aren´t Tadashi´s, so what do we do?**

 **What...do...** (hic) **...we...do?** (hic) Hiro just broke in to tears. _Tadashi can...come back?_ The odds were good but also tooo risky. But, yet again it might be the only chance. _But what if everything goes wrong and I lose the only chances of getting him back?_ Fred came up to Hiro and put his hand on Hiro´s left shoulder, Baymax walked away and Hiro looked up. **It´s all up to you Hiro.** Hiro sniffled. **Up to me...?... But, Fred, what if it dosen´t work and I lose him again!?** Fred´s grip tightened **And if it does work? You can have Tadashi back.** Hiro gulped.

 _Am I ready to risk it all? Can I ever say to him let´s be together again,_ _now that you´re back_ _? Can I risk it all? Answer me. Tadashi_

Okay well this is the end of chapter two, promiesed it wouldn´t take long. Well I hoped you enjoyed and the next chapter is in it´s way so please be patient. Thanks for reading pleae follow and coment. I´d like to know what you think about this story and how many like it so far. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took longer to update chapter but things have been hectic lately so thanks for the patience. Just as a reminder if you´re new to the story this is a Hiro x Tadashi fic so if you don´t like please don´t read. I guess you´re wondering why I changed the story a bit but I was talking to some friends and they adviced me that the story was better this way. If you preffered the alternative story I had originally let me know and if there are enough rquests I could try to do a parallel dimenson story where I sticked to my first idea, okay? Enjoy.

 **Heyy! Soul sister! Nananana dadada! Radio! Stereo! Something something ain´t fair ya know!** Wasabi was singing in his room while working on his computer. He peeked at the time. _12:30? Huh, it´s still early... I wonder how Hiro´s doing in Fred´s house_. He smiled to himself- _I´m sure they´re fine_. He was at peace without even imagining what was hours from happening...

 **...ster...** _What? Whoes talking?_ **... Mi...er... Mister, can your hear me?** Eyes fluttered open blinded momentarily but white light, eyes finally focused to a nurse with short pixie like hair that flowed black around her soft face, she was pretty but, there was someone a lot more beautiful... _Hiro!_ He sat up abruptly and scaned the room. Three pairs of arms tried to hold him down, a pair frantically holding his shoulders, they were the pixe faced nurse´s. **Sir! I need you to calm down! Everything is O-kay please, sit down! You´re in a hospital I need you to relax and tell me, do you know who you are? What is your name?** He couldn´t calm but if he didn´t cooperate he would never be next to that person.

 _ **What?**_ The nurse let a low sigh of relief feeling the patient lay back. **Sir, I need to know your name, do you remember your name?** A brow raised in surprise. ** _My name? Ofcourse I know my name, my name is Tadashi Hamada._** Another nurse wrote it down. **Can you tell me your age?** He blinked twice, _ **Eighteen.**_ The nurse looked troubled, **Is that your age now or before the accident?** His head tilted his head. _ **Before?**_ The pixie nurse motioned the ofter two to go away, the scurried quickly out. **Okay, this is a very.. erm... delicate situation, i´m going to ask you to sit back.** He sat back and relaxed a bit. **There was a great explotion and there were many injured that day, the local hospitals were full and patients like you were sent to hospitals out of town and could not be identified. You are in Californorea, and your injuries were very severe, we had to induce you to a coma so you could heal, and since then we haven´t been able to identify you but don´t worry, it´s all been paid for from a foundation that protects those who are unidentified for over 7 months.** She let out a small reasuring smile. _**Wait, did you say over seven months? How long has it been?**_ She looked down for a second. **It´s been a year since you were brought here.** His shoulders went limp by his sides... _A... year?... Hiro!_ He looked horrofied at the nurse speachless. **I´m sorry** She wispered to him with a sad expresion. She knew as much as him that being lost for that much time without contacting family and unidentified he could be well known as dead. **Do you want a moment alone or would you prefer to call your family?** He stared at his bandaged hands... He heard her move.

 _I´m dead to them.. how... how can I ever come back? Just a "Hey! Sorry but guess what? I´m not DEAD!" That was impossible. Hiro... could you ever forgive me? Are you better of without me? Yeah, maybe I shoulnd´t return. I could stay here, make a new life and that way Hiro won´t have to be with me. He wouldn´t hve to pretend he loves me too and let me do those things to him, to kiss him, to touch him..._ Tears rolled down realizing that maybe Hiro just endured it for his own sake. The nurse stood at the door. **I believe yo prefer to have a moment alone.** She turned to the door and typed something something on the chart. _But, I don´t care. I love him and he said he loved me too first so... does that mean I´m greedy? Am I chaning this to my convenience?_ He remembered that night, Hiro seemed so sure, so relieved, so ... _happy._ **_Wait! I want my call!_**

Wasabi was having breakfast in his room when his cell rang. **Private nomber?** He shrugged.

 **\- Wasabi speaking.**

 **-Wasabi! Thank god you picked up! Why won´t anyone answer at Aunt Cass?**

 **-Oh! That´s cause she´s out and Hiro is at Fred´s, why you ask Ta...Ta! Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!**

 **-Wasabi! Breathe don´t freak out**

 **\- Ta-ta-ta-tadashi! My god! A-are y-y-you c-calling from th-the d-d-d-d-d-dead!?**

 **-What? No. Look I need you to come to this adress.**

 **-Are y-y-you g-g-gonna k-k-k-kill m-me!?**

 **-Wasabi! I´m not... haaaa... never mind just come!**

 **-L-l-like r-right n-now?**

 **-Wasabi, yes, please. Thanks.**

Wasabi let out a scream that shook half neighborhood. **WASABI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!** He caught his breath. **N-NOTHING MA! I´M GOING OUT!** He looked at his phone, there was a text message that said, "Oh, and bring some clothes and a pair of shoes, yours are fine. Tadashi." He gulped.. _I´m going to see a ... GHOST!_ He packed the stuff in a backpack, went to the teletransporting station and bought a ticket to Californorea. He was there in a matter of seconds. once out of the station he stopped a cab. **T-to this direction p-please.** He handed the man a piece of paper where he wrote the adress. The driver looked at the shaky letter for a second. **Oh, you want to go to the central hospital?** He nodded slowly. **Ja! you look young, this your fist baby?** Wasabi was just to scared to explain and nodded. The driver let out a low chuckle and the whole ride he explained his experience when he was nervious for his first child. Wasabi didn´t even pay atention, he was shaking like crazy. He had a thing about ghosts and now, he was going to meet up with Tadashi´s ghost.

Sorry it´s not much but it´s all I can do for now, thanks for reading lease follow and add to favorites if you like. I thought this was going to be a fun turn of events especially with Wasabi´s nervious breakdowns. Poor Wasabi, but he was the best candidate for this. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if I took a bit to update but as I had mentioned before things had been hectic but things are better so I promise to try to update about this hour or before if possible. Thanks for so many readers til now. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Wasabi entered the reception desk and walked shakingly to where a nurse stood. She was all blue eyes and ponytail strawberry blonde. Real cute. But Wasabi was way too scared to notice. She looked up at him from under her bangs and stoped typing. **Yes?** He gulped once before opening his mouth to speak. **I-I´m looking fo-fo-for a d-d-d-dead p-person.** She tilted her head to the side sighlty. **Oh! You mean to visit someone deceased? Please follow me Sir.** She walked around and walked ahead. He followed once she looked back raising a brow.

After a short time of walking through corridors the ended up at the hospital´s morgue. She asked him to put a special suit over his clothes and a medical mouth cover. They walked in the cold room and Wasabi felt the chills of death. **Might I ask, are you family?** He just stared traumatized to see that cold cold room. **F-friend..** She looked a bit sad for him. **Oh, is that so? I´m so sorry.. Who are you looking for?** He looked further into the room expecting a ghost to show up. **Ta-ta..** She started to walk before he could finish. **Tata is right here.** She opened the place where they kept the dead and Wasabi nearly fainted. Tata was a 30 year old woman that was definately NOT Tadashi. **Tadashi! Tadashi Hamada! Thats who I´m looking for!** Wasabi as entering panic mode after seeing a corpse. She looked but there was no one with that name so she took him back to reception and looked up Tadashi Hamada.

 **Sir I´m sorry he´s in room 601 on the third floor to your right.** She gave a warm smile. **Y-you keep your ghosts in r-r-rooms!?** She only looked confused. **Erm... Yes? I guess?** Wasabi grabbed a small teddy bear from his back pocket and held it close. He as officialy freaked out. He walked to the elevator and hoped Tadashi´s ghost wasn´t so scary. Once he got off on the third floor he took his left and after a few doors there it was. The room 601. He touched the door shakingly and decided to enter back first so he wouldn´t see Tadashi´s ghost head on.

The door slid automatically with a low **PSSSHT** as Wasabi took a step back and when he as far enough in the door closed. _**Wasabi? You came!**_ Wasabi turned and threw his teddy bear at Tadashi´s face and let out a scream. **OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JESUS CHRIST! YOUR GHOST!** Tadashi rubbed his nose and smiled. _**Wasabi, I´m not dead.**_ Wasabi was spread on the wall trembleing. **** **P-prove it!** Tadashi let out a short chuckle. **_Well first off, if you throw teddy bears at a ghost it goes through them and don´t hit and hurt their ghost nose._** Wasabi relaxed a bit and got closer to the bed. **Is it really you?** Tadashi nodded. Wasabi was at the foot of the bed and touched Tadashi´s foot over the blanket. _**All real and alive.**_ Wasabi finally unterstood that Tadashi wasn´t dead.

 **How?** Was all that could escape. Tadashi explained what the nurse had told him. The only thin they couldn´t fix was the scar that was left over all the left side of his head leaving a small bald and some scars in his chest. But he was all complete despite the scars. Wasabi was so he had his friend back. He hugged him and told him about Fred´s plan. _**What!?**_ Wasabi nodded. **I´m not suposed to know but Fred has been making with help a cloning machine ´cause he found a bit of yur DNA in Baymax´s chip and he plans to clone you back for Hiro. He´s a tough kid but he´s the ne that wants you back the most.** Tadashi stared at Wasabi in horror. _If Fred clones me "back"...then... I´ll be replaced!?_ _**Wasabi we have to stop this, do you know what will happen if he succeeds!?**_ Wasabi stood. **I know, that´s why, now that you´re actually alive, head back NOW.** Tadashi sighed. _**I can´t. The won´t let me out until 2 weeks time.**_ Wasabi laughed and Tadashi looked confused.

 **I have my computer. I can make you come out of here in no time at all.** Wasabi pulled his lap and Tadashi´s smile widdened big time. After a few minutes a doctor came in saying his apologies for not noticing that he has ready to go. Wasabi gave Tadashi the clothes he had asked for. A pair of Wasabi´s shoes, long shorts and a hoodie sweatshirt. They went almost flying to the teletransporting station and by the time they got home it was almost 9:40. But luck wasn´t on there side. **Tadashi wait! I got a message... From Fred?**

 **-Hiro is going to use the machine to clone Tadashi. Tell the others. -Fred xD**

 **There´s using the machine!** Tadashi cursed under his breath. **_We´re not too late yet!_** He stoped a cab but Wasabi stoped him. Before he could say anything to Tadashi he interrupted- _**Wasabi, I HAVE to try.**_ Wasabi just couldn´t bare to see the raw longing and hope in Tadashi´s eyes that he let him go and got in too.

Fred´s place wasn´t too far so in 20 minutes they got there hoping it wasn´t too late.

Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed. Promise to update soon! Please follow and add to favorites nad let me know how much you like this story. Thanks again. Recomend if you like. And don´t forget to say If you don´t like don´t hate and don´t read! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next chapter thanks for the patience sorry if I took a bit long to update but I´m here now. Please continue to read, if you like recomend to others but only to those who like the genre and tolerate this type of relationships.

Wasabi and Tadashi rushed into Fred´s house only to miss by seconds their chance. A large stream of light blinded them for a second before all went quiet. The cloning machine had been used. Tadashi fell in dispair in Fred´s entrance corridor, he was too late, he was officialy replaced.

 **Did... Did it work?** Fred peeked from behind Baymax. Hiro coughed and pushed the smoke away to get close to the machine. And there it was. The result. Hiro broke into tears while Fred rushed to see what had happened only to see... the hair hadn´t changed, nothing had happened, Tadashi had not been cloned to life. **Hiro... I´m sorry, I didn´t mean for it to fail... Maybe if we tried again?** he put his hand over Hiro´s shoulder but he shook it off. **No, it was foolish to think we could bring him back... maybe this is what he wanted... to stay dead.** Fred looked down at his shoes, they had been moified by Tadashi as a birthday present, _To think Tadashi ALMOST came back...just... almost._

 ** _I´m too_** **late... No! You are not too late, come on Tadashi you said you had to try and the Tadashi I know wouldn´t have given up. He would have kept going. Look if there is a new you Hiro would want the original you and would dispose of the clone.** Tadashi looked up at his friend. _ **But my scar...**_ he touched the side of his face. **Hiro could care less.. Wait, you mean Hiro would prefer the clone over you because of a scar? You can´t be serious! Get up and lets go find those two!** Wasabi grabbed tadashi´s arm, lifted him up and began to walk. Once in the main hall they split up.

 **Hiro, my man, I should call Wasabi and tell him things...well.. you know. Be back in a minute, okay?** Hiro just nodded not even turning to see Fred leave. He just sat there. Sorry for himself. He felt so stupid.

 **Riiing...Riiing** Wasabi picked up his phone.

- **Fred?**

 **-Hey, Wasabi there is something I have to tell you..**

 **-Oh? Well, I have to say something too.**

 **-It´s pretty wierd.**

 **-Trust me mine is wierder.**

 **-No mine is**

 **-No, mine is.**

 **-Mine is!**

 **-Fred I said, MINE IS!**

 **-MINE IS!**

 **-TADASHI IS ALIVE KILL THE CLONE!**

 **WHAAAAAT? What clone?** Fred had stopped infront of Wasabi. They were face to face in the hall. **Tadashi is alive?** Wasabi shook his head. **Look there is no time, get rid of your clone the real Tadashi never died, he was in a coma unidentified in Californorea in a private hospital and he just woke up this morning! Ask details later! Where is the clone and Hiro!?** Fred took a second before he could respond. **He´s in my lab and the machine didn´t work, there is no clone.** Wasabi grabbed Fred´s arms **Lead me there!**

Tadashi had come across a strange carpet on the fourth floor of the mantion. _Flip me? Who writes "Flip me" on a carpet?_ Tadashi flipped the carpet and found a strangely drawn map on a wrinkled piece of paper that ended at a place called "My lab!" it was obvious where Tadashi had to rush to. After following the crooked lines on the map and descovering the "secret entrance" he started to crawl through the tunnel like entrance only to find himself in the lab that had a charging Baymax in the corner and a crying Hiro infront of the empty cloning machine with a beating red "ERROR" in the main computer screen.

 _Wait!.._ He stopped himself _.. How do I approach him? A casual "hi"? No, that´s lame... Oh how about-_ He froze as he saw Hiro´s eyes staring at him with wide watery eyes and question in his eyes. _**Ermm... Hey?**_ Hiro was already on his feet and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. **Are you (sniff) real Tadashi? Are you really here?** Tadashi stepped out and pulled his hoodie back, Hiro flinched back seeing his scar. _**Well..**_ Looked down and smiled ** _... I guess I am. Hiro, I-_** Hiro runned to him and hugged him as hard as his arms could bare it. He burried his head into Tadashi and took a long deep breath taking in his aroma. **T-Tadashi! Your back.** Tears dueled in Tadashi´s eyes while rivers streamed out of Hiro´s eyes. Both brothers embraced eachother and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Tadashi let a few tears slip, oh how he missed hugging Hiro like this. Hiro´s chest quivered with every sob and Tadashi just stroked his back to comfort him, he knew how shocking this might be.

After Hiro calmed down a bit Tadashi finally noticed something.. _ **Hiro... Where is the clone?**_ Hiro looked up surprised for a minute then followed Tadashi´s gaze leading to the cloning machine. **Oh that, (sniff) well it didn´t work. We think maybe it can regenerate or clone new cells from old but that it can´t actually make a new being.** Tadashi sighed in relief, man was he lucky. _**Hey, I´m glad I´m back.**_ Hiro smiled. **Me too.** Hiro touched Tadashi´s scar, it wasn´t very big or very ugly but it was a bit noticeable. Tadashi got to his knees so Hiro could see it closer. Hiro took a step closer and put both hands on Tadashi´s shoulders. **I really missed you... I... I thought you were dead... What happened?** Tadashi sighed and let his head lean on his shoulder to put his cheek on Hiro´s hand and kissed it. _**I thought I was dead too. And a lot happped but we have time, I´ll tell you later.**_ Hiro´s eyes shined at the word "time" and smiled a soft and genuinely happy smile.

Hiro inched closer and planted a kiss on Tadashi´s lips. Tadashi pulled back a bit surprised but Hiro pulled in closer and kissed him again. It didn´t take long for Tadashi to be pulled in by the sweet kiss and gave him in return a shoft chaste kiss. Hiro seemed to breathe out _"I love you"_ but Tadashi wasn´t sure, he put his hands on Hiro´s lower back and deepend the kiss only to recive full response by Hiro. It had been a long time and Hiro was more than happy by it. Hiro took the front hold of the situation and twined his fingers in Tadashi´s hair and slipped his tounge in the kiss. Now was his time to prove he had grown up. The kiss was so warm Hiro felt his whole body getting the heat of the kiss and Tadashi could not ignore it either. Tadashi´s hands slipped under Hiro´s shirt and made their way to Hiro´s whole back, Hiro felt shivers down his spine and inched even closer gripping Tadashi´s shoulders. If they continued Tadashi wouldn´t be able to hold back, he started to let his hands fall but Hiro would not let that happen and he knew Tadashi´s no return weak point. He quickly kissed Tadashi´s neck bellow his right ear and gave it a little suckle. Tadashi shivered and grabbed the sides of Hiro´s head. _**You know there is no turning back right? You ready to take responsiblility?**_ Hiro blushed deep and nodded. Tadashi sighed. He stood and pulled Hiro into the cloning machine and closed it´s door.

 **Tadash why?** Tadashi pulled him in a deep kiss and when he pulled back to breathe he motioned him with a finger to be quiet. Hiro turned and say Wasabi and Fred crawling into the lab. Before he could stop Tadashi, Tadashi was already kissing from his neck to the button of his jeans and gently nibbled him. _Oh no, not...there.._ Hiro bit his hand and frantically looked back and saw from a small opening of the sheet that covered the cilinder Wasabi and Fred looking around for them. Hiro begged for 2 things. #1 That they never looked this way. #2 That he could keep quiet. _Oh god please let me be quiet!..._ He looked down at Tadashi who seemed concentrated on what he was doing, couldn´t blame him. He was the best Hiro had witnessed but then again he was the ONLY ONE who had done these type of things to him. Hiro pushed back and bent to kiss Tadashi. He just couldn´t take it being the only one pleased. He wanted to do stuff too. Tadashi sat strait and Hiro sat on his legs spreading his legs so his knees could be around Tadashi´s back. He caressed Tadashi´s over the jeans and kissed Tadashi.

Now would be a horrible time to be discovered but Hiro didn´t care, he was more than happy and nobody could ruin his bliss, at least not now.

Thanks for reading so far, I hope it was to your liking, please follow and and to favorities! Promise to update soon. No more than 3 days if school gets heavy, promise. Also revew if you like this story. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took a bit too much to upload chapter but my computer was out of order and I´m not the type to enjoy to write in public, but better late than ever! I hope you are enjoying this story so far.

Hiro´s knees wrapped tighter onto Tadashi´s sides looking for support, didn´t take long for Tadashi to notice and to wrap his arms around Hiro´s back. The moment seemed to be picture perfect, nothing to ruin it, nothing to disturb it. One whole year of longing and love were being poured into that moment. Hiro had given up on feeling Tadashi this close and having him this close was just so perfect, a twisted joke from a villan to hurt him, a good dream, probably what it felt like to die and find your lover in heaven. The feeling was indescribable, so precious even a tear slipped across Hiro´s cheek once he finally realized how lucky he was, how many abandoned lovers longed for their half that had died away but Tadashi was alive. So alive he couldn´t bare if Tadashi died on him again, he might lose it.

 **Where is he? You sure he stayed here?** Wasabi touched the controls while his eyes wandered to the celing and back to Fred who touched his chin in question. **Well he was here when I felt... You think he might have left and started to wander in pain?** Wasabi nodded and pointed to the dragon shaped button. **What is that?** Fred smiled and walked (ran) over to the button, **Obvserve how this baby works from up close!** He pressed the button and all went white for a moment. Only a few seconds and the beam of light faded. Wasabi blinked twice and touched his temple. **FRED! I didn´t mean "Turn it on" I meant to ask WHAT it did! You could´ve just explained.** Fred scratched the back of his head. **Jaja, sorry?** Wasabi just shook his head, that sudden turn on of the machine really scared him. He wasn´t to his fullest, today had been full of emotional turns so he was very jumpy. Both friends turned the lights off and crawled out of the lab without even imagining what Hiro and Tadashi were doing, or even that they were in the machine when they turned it on!

Hiro blinked twice and saw Tadashi looking a bit confused, but what was more mind blowing was that after that beam of light Tadashi´s hair was all there (even if only an inch or two were missing), the scars that were once reveled when Tadashi slipped from Wasabi´s sweater were gone, along with the scar on the left side of his face. All of it, every imperfection was gone, as if it was never even there in the first place. Hiro´s eyes widdened and his hand slipped to Tadashi´s cheek where a scar once marked him. Tadashi didn´t seem to notice, he leaned into Hiro´s hand and kissed it. Hiro smiled and kissed Tadashi´s nose. At that moment he felt a soft string of pain, even though it was unfamiliar to him he didn´t care, that pain (or better frased unfamiliar feeling) soon disapeared and morphed into pleasure. Hiro had always asked himself how sex between men came to happen but now he knew, he smiled to himself.

That morning Hiro awoke first and saw Tadashi sound asleep in the large bed in the large room Fred had lent him to stay the week. He sat up and caressed Tadashi who just twiched a bit and then sighed. He looked around the room and found the bathroom, he needed a bath. He slipped from the bed and Tadashi´s grasp to slip into the bathroom and take a bath in the big white tub filled with floral scented bubbles. Hiro took his time. It never occurred to him that Fred and Wasabi hadn´t found them last night or that they were looking for the young couple. He stretched his arms in the water and felt a bit numb but nothing to serious. What felt funny was him bum but Hiro didn´t mind. He smiled to himself. He wiggled his toes when suddenly Tadashi slammed the door open.

A pair of frantic eyes searched the place until they met Hiro´s. Tadashi looked pale, very pale but his eyes softened a bit and his pose wasn´t so rigid once he saw Hiro in the tub. He took a step in before he closed the door behind him. _**Sorry...**_ He looked ashamed to the pile of messy looking towel that Hiro left on the floor. He smiled and took it up, he folded it nicely and set in on the double sink and turned to face Hiro. He arched a brow and Hiro blushed. **Why did you come in like that?** Tadashi looked down and then his eyes flashed to Hiro filled with pain. _**May I come in with you?**_ Hiro worried a bit and nodded slowly and smiled a reassuring smile, Tadashi let a small smile and turned to slip from his boxers. Hiro stared at his wide shoulders and angular back, and god, what a sight.

Tadash turned and Hiro looked away before Tadashi noticed his stare. Tadashi stepped in and the water rised but not enough to spill. Hiro inched forward and Tadashi slipped behind him so Hiro was between his long legs. Hiro smiled and pressed back so he rested on Tadashi´s chest and planted his hands on Tadashi´s knees. Tadashi sighed in Hiro´s scent and wrapped his arms over Hiro after kissing Hiro´s wet hair. Tadashi burried his face in Hiro´s hair and stayed there for a while. Hiro was the first to speak, **Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?** And thats when Hiro felt Tadashi's whole body tense.

A moment passed before Hiro broke the silence again, **You don´t have to tell me if you don't want to..** Tadashi shook his head, **_No, it´s just... I dreamt I was dead, well not dead, jut asleep and I couldn't wake up. You were calling my name but I couldn't open my eyes, you asked if I could feel you but...I... couldn't. It was horrible... and when I woke and you weren't there... I... I don't know.. I guess I freaked. But it all felt so real... I.._** Hiro sighed and turned to touch Tadashi´s face to freeze to see Tadashi´s pain filled face. Once his fingertips touched Tadashi he shivered. **It's okay, I'm here now and it wasn't real. Don't look like that, please?** Tadashi smiled a bit and gradually the small smile shifted into a bigger one. Hiro smiled back and a soft chaste kiss touched his lips. Hiro leaned into the kiss and a pair of bg hands that cupped his face. A pair of big warm hands.

When suddenly a knock at the door ruined the mood. Fred opened the door and smiled with Wasabi behind him. Luckly Hiro was at the other end of the tub and Tadashi had pulled his legs up to touch his chest, as if nothing had happened. **You guys! We FINALLY found you! We had looked for you til late, who've known you guys would be in the guest room. Jajaja.** Wasabi smiled a bit ashamed and waved with his hand a feeble "Hi" to Hiro who waved back ever so energetic. **So... How about breakfast? You Hiro?** Hiro's smile faded surprised and then nodded a "Yes". Fred turned to look at Tadashi, **Man, it´s sooo good to see you, well lets go!** Wasabi, Hiro and Tadashi blinked surprised. **Now!?** the three of them chanted together and Fred nodded. Hiro looked a bit disapointed but stood up after Tadashi did, they wrapped themselves in a bathrobe only to be pulled out by Fred who didn't even mind that they were practically... naked!

The friends sat on the large breakfast table and digged in. Two very ashamed due to their nudeness while the other looked very questionably to the ever so happy Fred. Fred had already told EVERYBODY that Tadashi was alive, even Aunt Cass. She would be coming home early. Hiro only sighed thinking, _So long for our ALONE time... darn it!_ Tadashi felt the same but kept it to himself. Everyone was coming over to see Tadashi. not that Tadashi didn't want to see them it was just.. _I just wanted a bit more time with Hiro... I´m not so sure so much visits will do me well, after all I did cheat the hospital to come out early... Serioulsy Tadashi? What lame excuses you come up with._ He turned to see Hiro who was staring at his knotted up hands under the table across from him. He nudged Hiro with his foot, once he got his atention he gave him an "It´s okay" smile. It was going to be a LONG day but it didn´t matter as long as he was with Hiro.

Thanks for reading this far, hope you enjoyed. Please follow, coment and add to your favorities if this fic is to your liking. Again sorry I took a while but I promise to avoid it. Please recomend if you really liked it and well, until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for have read this far into the story and to support it through all this time, but sadly... This is the last chapter. Today ends this fanfic, I had only planned it to be a 3 or 4 chapter long story but it actually came as far as 7 so I'm very surprised! I hope I came to all your expectations for this story and maybe someday I'll make another Tadashi and Hiro fic but for now this is the end. So enjoy...

Tadashi brushed his wet hair back and stared into the mirror. It had been 2 weeks since he "came back" and was finally home. He still remembered clearly the day everyone had rushed over to see him, that day he had a wonderful night with Hiro and fixed his scar. He lightly touched where a scar used to mark him, somehow when him and Hiro were in the cloning machine and Fred turned it on it turned out to be a mere cellular cloning machine. It couldn't clone a whole new living body but it could clone cells renewing them thus "fixing" cellular structure. Fred had discovered the cure for terrible scars and selled the machine a week after the discovery.

That day everyone had come over to Fred's to greet him. Gogo came with Honey Lemon, Aunt Cass with her boyfriend to introduce him to Tadashi, Fred´s parents were there, friends form the biology department and even Baymax. That day was very hectic full of tears and laughs. Tadashi didn't stay too long before he had to rest a bit after seeing so many people. That day Hiro slept next to him. No one noticed it weird, except Fred and Wasabi who figured what had happened that night. It was unnecessary to bring up the fact that Tadashi and Hiro were lovers, it would be too troublesome for one day.

Tadashi sighed at the thought, _Just too complicated.._ He looked back at the mirror and smiled. He fixed on the shirt he left next to the sink and walked to the room. Hiro was alseep in his bed. He slipped into his jeans and quietly tied up his sneakers. He got his cap from a stool beside the door and tip toed out. The morning was quiet, it wasn´t pass six a.m. and no one was awake at that hour. Since the accident Tadashi had a thing for sleping, he didn´t stand sleeping more than six hours. He still feard he might not wake up, even if it sounded silly. It became Tadashi's new fear. He shook the thought from his mind and fixed himself a cereal. Once he got the milk he sat on the table and began to eat. He stared at the box while he played back that day when everyone told him how mch they had missed him and that now that he was given a second chance he should do what feels right, and he did. He confessed to Hiro and sore his life to him that night, he knew it was wrong but he learned that life was short, too short and that if you just keep quiet and avoid love 'cause it's "wrong" you'll be gone and it'll be too late to say how much that person means to you. While he was reading the news on his phone a pair of thin and soft arms wrapped themselves around his shuolders making Tadashi jump in his place.

Shock ran through him until a familiar bedhead leaned on his shoulder and a very familiar voice moaned. **Urgh...It's too early-y... What time is it?** Tadashi sighed and kissed that beautiful bedhead. _**5:20... What are you doing up? We don´t have class til 8 o'clock.**_ A wimpery voice said against his shoulder, **Well 'cuz you weren't there... I felt lonely!** Tadashi chuckled and kissed the mess of black hairs, _**Lonely? You were beat dead! How did you even noticed I was gone?**_ At the moment a chubby robot came down the stairs. **Tadashi has left the bed. Did I inform correctly?** Tadashi raised a brow. **I sense irregular heartbeats, might this be due to love or frustration?** Tadashi laughed and Hiro glared at Baymax. **He wasn't supposed to know Baymax! It was a secret!** ** _So this is how you noticed I left? Hiro, Baymax shouldn't be programed to do that, you know that right?_** Hiro nodded and pouted. Tadashi smiled and Hiro planted a kiss on Tadashi's lips, kiss that Tadashi rsponded to and deepend. **Public acts of affection are not to the liking of your Aunt Cass, I am programed to warn before the sexual intercourse.** Tadashi ignored the warning and turned while simultaneously Hiro's body shifted to be loser to him.

 **Good call Baymax! I can sense what you boys are doing so pull back before I see anything!** Aunt Cass's husky sleepy voice was heard from the stairs and the young couple split and looked away. **I know I said I would accept it but I´m just not ready to see you two as close as you are, it's just... well... strange for me okay boys?** She apeared dressed fixing her earings as she walked down the stairs. She had aproved their relationship because somehow she said that she had figured something was funny between them since they were little so she wasn't s shocked. But the more she could see them together was a simple hug, anything more... well... lovey dovey she prefered to turn and not see. No one could blame her, she even had them both under her roof. **Hiro you should start getting ready.** Hiro jumped a bit, turned to see her and nodded before running upstairs.

 **Tadashi..** She had waited for Hiro to be out of hearing range. **How do you plan this to turn out? He´s a kid now but... What will happen in the near future? He´s your brother, if you 2 were to... well... I don't know, "break up", what will happen then? I understand... Or at least I think I do but I worry for tomorrow.** Tadashi shifted in his seat to see directly at aunt Cass's worried stare and composed the small smile that had apeared. ** _I understand your concern but, it isn't nessecary. I love him now, I loved him then and I'll love him forever. I for one will never leave him, ever. I'm not just saying words that carry away the wind, I'm saying words that can be written on stone. If there is something I'm unsure of is that maybe Hiro will someday leave me, that's what can be feared but me leaving him is like asking it to snow in the desert. And even if everyone opposes I'll take him far were no one knows our names._ ** Her eyes widdened and stepped back not understanding what or where Tadashi was getting at, as her mouth opened slightly to ask Tadashi answere in one swift and serious movement. _**I will ask him to marry me once he turns of age legally.**_ Aunt Cass was struck slient.

 ** _I'll adopt my father's last names so we won't be relatives, if you don't want me to dirty his last names I'll change my name. I could care less as long as I can be with him._** She covered her mouth and her eyes became watery, **...Tadashi...** Just at that moment Hiro ran down the stairs with a big smile but haulted once he felt the thick atmosphere. **I'm ready?** Tadashi stood and smiled, Aunt Cass just stood there her back to Hiro. **Are we going?** Tadashi nodded and called back as he left his bowl in the dishwasher. _**You go ahead with Baymax!**_ Hiro nodded and grabbed the chubby robot's arm and rushed out excited. Tadashi grabbed his bag and stopped on his pace as he was rigt next to aunt Cass. _**I will first DIE before I leave him, now do you see how serious I am?**_ She turned but Tadashi had already headed for the door. She stood silent for a second as she fixed her thoughts. she sprinted to the door to see the light in her face and something more. Hiro was waiting for Tadashi as the taller male rushed over smiling. She had only ever seen Hiro smile that happy when he was with Tadashi. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's outstretched hand and all seemed to freeze for a moment. Both smiles touching their hearts as they walked together to the blinding sun. **Yes, now I understand** tears rolled from her eyes as she saw them disapear in a world they were ready to concur side by side... **Now that your here...**

I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of this story. I ment it to be short but I was thinking of doing a part two in a near future but when Hiro is a bit older, about 18 or 17. Still not sure. But if you would like to read the part two or want there to be a part two please let me know. Also how much you liked this last chapter. This is the "till next time"... for now. Please follow and add to favorties! Thanks for the support.


End file.
